


Good Morning

by LadyMerlin



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Blowjobs, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Somnophilia, X-Men First Class Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMerlin/pseuds/LadyMerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The <a href="http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/5215.html?thread=7278175#t7278175">Prompt</a> on X-Men First Kink was: "Charles wakes up Erik with a long, drawn-out, sloppy blowjob because he loves the feeling of Erik's dick slowly hardening in his mouth and likes the soft moans he makes in his sleep before waking up. Would also love some back arching action and raspy morning voice when Erik wakes up. I call dubcon to cover all my bases since Erik is asleep and doesn't give his consent until he's awake and is all for it by then."</p><p>This was posted on my LJ in 2011 and I've finally decided to move it over here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

Erik was having a dream about Charles. It involved rather obscene amounts of lubricant and a noted absence of clothes, and interruptions in the form of younger siblings/students/irritating CIA agents/random mutants with no regard for privacy  _damnazazael_. It was a very nice sort of dream, and Erik was feeling the stirrings of arousal in his head, gentle and warm and wet, and pleasurable in a soothing--no. Not soothing. It was a constant sort of pleasure. Rhythmic and reliable like the lapping of the tides, forming little sucking patches of sand around his feet when the waves pulled away. He could feel himself sinking deeper into warm, wet sand, curling his toes around it, and little shocks of pleasure straight to his groin.  
  
Wait.  
  
He woke from his dream, confused for a few seconds because  _what_ , and then suddenly he wasn't confused anymore; the sight that had greeted him more than explained.  
  
One Charles F Xavier was snuggled between his thighs, his mouth full around Erik's half-hard cock, his swollen, spit-slick, red lips wrapped around the base of Erik's cock, almost kissing his balls at the same time. Erik felt very lucky that he hadn't actually passed out, given how quickly the blood had rushed away from his brain, especially when he realised he could feel the back of Charles' throat  _with his **cock**_. His mouth was everything Erik would ever need again, tight and wet, and hot, and just when he thought it couldn't possibly get any better, Charles looked up at him, shockingly blue eyes dark with intent, and pulled away slightly, wrapping his tongue around the head of Erik's cock, and tracing a line along the sensitive underside.  
  
Erik let his eyes roll back, and his head hit the pillow as if his neck had just given way. It felt so good, he could feel his thighs trembling with the effort of not putting too much pressure on Charles' body, and it was all he could do to not tangle his fingers in Charles' bedhead and fuck his mouth so hard he couldn't breathe. Instead, he tangled his fingers in the mussed bedsheets, which weren't much in comparison, but he would take only what Charles was willing to give him, and not more.  
  
Charles chuckled around his cock, and the vibrations made Erik buck his hips and whimper in a way he would deny till his last breath. Then he paused and fumbled for Erik's fingers which seemed to have tied themselves to the bedspread, and pulled them to his own head, meaning clear. Erik let his fingers curl to soft, sweat damp hair, and stroked one eyebrow with a thumb, as Charles quite obviously tried to smile at him through his mouthful. All he managed to do was allow a mixture of cum and saliva to escape from the corner of his mouth, and run a trail onto Erik's skin, sticky and warm, and stupidly arousing. Erik moaned helplessly. This man. This man would be the death of him, someday.  
  
Charles read his mind, and hmmed again, proving Erik's point. Charles didn't drop eye-contact when he continued, this time. Erik didn't actually guide Charles' head. Charles was moving of his own volition, but Erik's fingers in his hair felt insanely good, and powerful, and erotic, because there was no question that if Erik wanted to, he could do whatever he pleased with Charles. But he wouldn't.  
  
He bobbed his head in a steady rhythm, one hand on Erik's hip, the other pushing Erik's thighs open wider to make space for himself between Erik's legs. He looked gorgeous that way; completely naked, wide, bright blue eyes, insane morning hair sticking up in tufts  _everywhere_ , and shiny red lips stretched around Erik's cock. Erik's toes curled, and he desperately wanted something more, something harder, with more friction, but Charles wasn't giving it to him, no matter that he was begging through their eye-contact, and then it spilled into words.  
  
"Please," Erik started, and stopped, because it was his first word since he'd woken up, and his throat was dry because of all the compulsive swallowing he'd done in the past five minutes. He tried again. "Please, Charles."  
  
Charles hmmed in response, and faked looking curious, when the fucker knew exactly what he wanted. And just when Erik was about to say more, Charles stopped and pulled off almost completely, so that the head of Erik's cock was barely between his lips. Erik made an indescribable sound at the loss of sensation, and Charles smirked. He started hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard, but Erik could only feel the faintest tickle of it, on the very very tip of his cock which was still in Charles' mouth. The rest of it was outside, and dripping wet, and achingly hard, and  _being ignored_.  
  
Erik whined when he realised Charles wasn't intending to change his position anytime soon, and his hands tightened around Charles' head involuntarily, tugging at his hair, which made his pupils widen even further in arousal. He let his teeth graze Erik's cock, and Erik yanked his hands away from Charles' head, for fear that he'd lose control and fuck Charles' mouth if he kept doing that. Charles paused a second and let Erik's hands settle on his head again, and he continued.  
  
Erik swore under his breath, because hadn't he got the message already? Erik  _knew_  he'd get desperate if Charles didn't do anything soon, the little cocktease, and he'd lose control and do things he normally wouldn't. It was like Charles was waiting for Erik to do just that. He let his tongue feel the flap of skin on Erik's cock, and lift it, and tease it, and stretch it ever so slightly, and it was enough to drive Erik  _wild_.  
  
He tried to thrust upwards, arching his back for more contact, and more heat, and more slick, and more of Charles' gorgeous mouth, but Charles remained just out of reach. "Charles," he started, intending it as a whisper, but it came out as more of a plea instead, because he  _was_  begging for it. He was  _dying_ , he would actually  _die_  if Charles didn't do something soon. Charles seemed to hear that thought, and sank a little lower, and Erik exhaled in relief, just as Charles pulled away again, subjecting Erik to the whole feeling of loss all over again.  
  
Fucking  _cocktease_ , there was no other word for what Charles was, Erik thought, or rather didn't think, as he helplessly used his fingers to yank Charles' head close to his body, so that his mouth was covering his cock completely. He moaned a little, at how good it felt, just as he realised that Charles had moaned as well.  
  
 _Gott im Himmel_.  
  
Charles  _wanted_...  _wanted_  him to take what he wanted... He tentatively let his fingers clutch Charles' head more securely, and Charles hummed happily. Erik moaned again, because how was this man even possible?  
  
And then coherent thought left him, because Charles was bobbing, and his fingers, and he couldn't, and then he was holding Charles' head there, and thrusting and arching so Charles had to breathe through his nose, and his toes were curling furiously because this was the best feeling in the world, and Charles' mouth was ready, and wanting, and so dripping wet and steaming hot, he couldn't stand it, no,  _no_  and he fell over the edge, coming in Charles' mouth, down his throat, helplessly, unable to stop his own release.  
  
He tried to pull Charles' mouth away, to make sure he hadn't hurt him or anything, but Charles appeared to be happily back in control, blue eyes gleaming up at him in lust and delight, and refused. He kept sucking Erik's cock, until the last few drops were gone, and his cock was soft again, in Charles' mouth, and so, so sensitive that oh! It hurt, and he moaned again, because it hurt and it felt good but his body wasn't sure how to respond to more sensation then, so close after a really good orgasm.  
  
Charles finally pulled away and let Erik's spent cock rest against his thigh, and he crawled upwards to take Erik's mouth in a sweet kiss that tasted of come and Earl Grey tea, and throbbed swollen and hot with tight skin. His cock was wet, and soft, and obviously spent, against Erik's thigh, and Erik marveled at the man who took so much pleasure in giving others pleasure. It was amazing how selfless he was.  
  
But then. If he had been the one to take Charles to pieces, and shatter him into making incoherent noises on the bed, he's reasonably sure he'd have come as well.  
  
"Good Morning, Charles," he said, once Charles had settled down beside him, half on top of him, so that he could rest his head on Erik's shoulder, and Erik could get his arm around his waist. His voice was still hoarse.  
  
"Good Morning, Erik," Charles replied, and there had never been any better.


End file.
